The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series episode 14
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: Our second time in Equestria for an important task.


The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

Episode 14: Once A Foe, Now An Ally

(_It was a nice at Castlevania. Everything was guiet, nothing to worry about._)

Me: Ah, this is great. A relaxing day after all those days. Finally, I've been looking forward to this for a month.

Thea: Good morning, darling. How are you?

Me: I'm feeling much better when I'm done on my day off.

Thea: Today?

Me: Yes, today.

Thea: Don't you have anything to do for school or something. Or helping your mother.

Me: I finished my endwork for school much faster than you think and I'll help mother tomorrow with all the stuff. You better relax too. Look at you, you're all tired up. Besides, what can we do on a day like this?

(_alarm blaring_)

Me: Damn it.

Spider-man: New mission, guys!

Thea: Come on, sweety. To the lab.

Me: But I want...Hey!(_Thea grabbed me by the arm and we ran towards the Alchemy Lab_)

Donald Duck: Oh boy, oh boy.

Sora: What is it this time?

Victor Frankenstein: It's a message.

Me: From who is it?

(_A video message is showing with a familiar person_)

Princess Celestia: Greetings Defenders.

Ghost Rider: It's Princess Celestia.

Me: Her again?

Princess Celestia: I need you in Equestria for an important mission.

Geronimo: Then let's go.

Me: Wait a minute! Wait a minute! I'm not going untill my day off is over.

Benjamin: Come on, Sean. You can do it tomorrow.

Me: Oooh, but I've been looking forward to this one day.

Thea: You're coming with us, even if I have to carry you.

Me: Alright. I'll go with you.

Equestria

(_We arrived at the castle and talked with Princess Celestia_)

Goofy: We arrived as quick as we can.

Blade: We just had a little problem with our leader.

Me: Hey, don't look at me. (_clears throat_) So what are we here for, Your Majesty?

Princess Celestia: Follow me. I want you to meet someone.

(_We arrived at a statue_)

Wolverine: For what are we actually here?

Twilight Sparkle: The princess has an important visitor to show you.

Me: Well, which visitor is it?

Sid: Maybe the visitor, has a deer antler, a goat horn, a goat leg, a lizard leg, a bat wing, a bird wing, a lion paw, an eagle claw, and a snake tail!

Me: Buttermilk biscuits! You're right, Sid.

Trap: Oh no, it's that Discord guy.

Geronimo: With all due respect, Princess Celestia. HOW COULD YOU BRING DISCORD HERE?! (_clears throat_) Your majesty?

Princess Celestia: I'm fully aware that the last time Discord was here, he created serious havoc.

Me: If by serious havoc, you mean turning the universe into the most chaotic place of all time..."

Rainbow Dash: ...And taken us as his prisoners to have us not stop him...

Eddie: ...And being sent by our enemies to destroy us...

Pandora: ...And tricking us all into being the opposite of our true selves...

Pinkie Pie: ...And making yummy delicious chocolate milk rain all over the place without a single dollop of whipped cream to go with it anywhere in sight! Not a single dollop!

Princess Celestia: Yes, I understand. But we have use for Discord's magic if it can be reformed to serve good instead of evil. This is why I've brought Discord here, because I believe that you are the ones who can help him do just that.

Homer Simpson: This will never work! This is a disaster! How will we ever control him?! We're doomed!

Princess Celestia: Need I remind you that you are the ones who turned him back into stone like this in the first place?

Manny: But what happens if he doesn't cooperate?"

Twilight: I suppose we can just use the Elements of Harmony against him again if it gets out of hand.

Thea: And maybe we should let the Mane 6 use them since they know how to use them more than we do

Geronimo: Thea, good thinking!

Trap: Uh, we probably need a volunteer to run away from here right away to get them. I'll do it!

Princess Celestia: No need, Trap. I have them right here, and I've cast a spell so Discord can't take them and hide them or the Mane 6 again.(_then she leaves_)

Me: This is ridiculous. Sooner or later he's gonna trick us or something.

Pandora: Hey, we can try.

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy. Let's free Discord.

Me: I'm still not sure about this.

(_Twilight Sparkle and her friends use their Elements of Harmony to bring back Discord to life_)

Discord: Well, it's about time some idiot frees me.

(_casts chaos everywhere_)

Me: Excuse me, Senor Freak. What do you think you're doing?

Discord: Stretching. A creature of chaos must be in good condition you know. (_turns a rabbit into a monster_)

Pandora: Make that bunny cute again, right now!

Discord: Oh... [sniggers] He's adorable the way he is.

[bunny chomps]

Discord: [blows raspberry] You know what else is adorable? You Defenders truly believe that you can reform me, and that you're putting your faith in this one here to make it happen. Makes me wanna pinch your little horsey cheeks...

Shira: How'd you know about that?!

Discord: Being turned to stone doesn't keep me from hearing every word Celestia says, although I admit it makes rolling my eyes a challenge.

(_Meanwhile in Fluttershy's cottage_)

Discord: Thank you, Fluttershy for your concern. If only your fellow Defenders would be as considerate.

Benjamin: Don't listen to him, Fluttershy! He's just trying to draw a widge between us like he did, before!

Discord: Now why in the world would I ever try to do a thing like that?

Iago: So we can't unite with the Mane 6 and use the Elements of Harmony against you, that's why!

Discord: I never thought of that.

Peaches: You big liar!

Discord: Now look who's a liar! (turns small) Anyone can plainly see that I'm not big at all!

(Discord turns big again, and accidently breaks a lamp)

Discord: Oops.

(Discord snaps his fingers, and makes the lamp look like himself)

Discord: There. All better.

Fluttershy: Sean, this is the plan. I'm gonna befriend Discord.

Me: Befriend!?

Fluttershy: Shhh.

Me: (_silently_) Befriend him. Are you nuts?

Fluttershy: It's the only way.

Me: I'm gonna tell the others. I hope with all my heart that it works, because if we fail don't make me feel sorry.

(_outside I told the Defenders everything_)

Thea: Befriend Discord?!

Hawkeye: I cannot believe what I'm hearing!

Aquaman: Has Fluttershy lost her marbles!

Santa Claus: How can we trust her?

Me: If Fluttershy believes she can do it, then so do I. Just like I believe in my dream and I need your help for all this.

(_we made a ruckus untill..._)

Mort: QUIET!

(_Everything's quiet_)

Mort: Thank you.

Max: I think I'm gonna be sick!

Diego: Personally, I think we should come up with a backup plan, in case this whole "befriending" business doesn't work out.

Rarity: Diego is right. This is Discord we're talking about everybody.

Trap: It wouldn't be a bad idea to have another trick up our selves.

Twilight: And I think I know just the trick.

Twilight: Uh oh.

Thea: What's wrong, Twilight?

Twilight: Princess Celestia didn't cast a spell protecting our books! Everywhere I thought I'd find the reforming spell...

(The reforming spell pages have been torn out)

Defenders: (gasp)

Philoctetes: Hey guys!

Me: What is it, Phil?

Philoctetes: You got to check Fluttershy's home.

Thea: This don't look good.

(_Meanwhile_)

Discord: You know, Fluttershy. I really can't believe it that Princess Celestia choose you to reform me. It would be great. (_makes a silly face to Fluttershy's rabbit_)

(_Outside_)

Me: Oh nuts. This doesn't look good. I think I'll better check it out.

Thea: Sean, please love, don't.

Me: What in the heck is that creep up to?

(_But then Fluttershy arrived_)

Piglet: Fluttershy. Are you alright?

Tigger: What's that Discord guy up to?

Fluttershy: Everything's alright. We make a great time together.

Me: (_sarcastic_) Yeah, I can see it.

Fluttershy: I'm giving him a little space to be himself.

Marge Simpson: You call stealing the bookpapers being himself!?

Fluttershy: That does explain the paper eating.

Squidward: He ate the papers!?

Me: (_whispers in Thea's ear_) That fiend is a douch.

Fluttershy: He's almost reformed.

Geronimo: And you believe him?

Fluttershy: Absolutely. Tell you what, invite all the Defenders for diner.

Me: I love more to sing Queen and do the Limbo than joining for diner with that traitor.

Thea: Give it a shot.

Me: Fine. But against my will.

(_That day_)

Captain America: Why are we actually going to have diner with that evildoer.

Twilight Sparkle: Because we have to give Fluttershy a chance to reform Discord.

Me: Let's hope all goes well.

Discord: Welcome, visitors. Please, come in and amuse yourself.

Me: You better be wary, guys. It's going to be a long day.

Fluttershy: I'm so glad you guys could come.

Thea: It's the only thing we could do.

Discord: Diner is served.

(_During diner_)

Me: Pardon me, Fluttershy. Can I have the gravy for my potatos, please?

Fluttershy: Would you do it, Discord?

Discord: Of course. (_puts a spell on the bowl with gravy_)

Pinkie Pie: Oh, how cute.

(_the bowl is giving graby to me, but then the hot gravy came also on Thea_)

Thea: Aw, that's hot.

Me: Discord.

Discord: Oh, I'm so sorry.

Marlin: There's something fishy here.

(_Discord puts a spell on the diner fish_)

Nemo: Dad, look out.

Me: I saw that, Discord.

Discord: What. He must have not said it or the things come to live. But look here. Dancing candles.

Me: If there's one thing I like, it's entertainment.

Rainbow Dash: (_blows the candles_) I'm not falling for that trick.

Thea: You said it, Rainbow. What are you up to, Discord?

Discord: Nothing.

Fluttershy: Please, give him a chance. I know he's completly reformed, because where friends.

(_But then something snapped inside Discord, something he never felt before_)

Discord: Fr...Friend? Really?

Fluttershy: Absolutely.

Charlie Chaplin: Say wait a minute. Where are Stan and Ollie?

(_And they just arrived_)

Shaggy: Where have you guys been?

Oliver Hardy: We're under attack.

Me: What?

Trap: By who?

Stan Laurel: There were 10 of them. One might be new, but the rest where a guy with flaming hair, two pirates, a woman with horns on her head, a lion,...

Oliver Hardy: A woman with a squid body, a potato bag with insects, a large cat and a man with a snake staff.

Spongebob Squarepants: The Council of Evil.

Thea: Maleficent and her allies?

Me: Discord are you behind this?

Discord: Why no. Why should I? (_pretends to be an angel_)

Danny Phantom: Let's move out, team.

(_Outside, somewhere in Ponyville_)

Timmy Turner: It's quiet. Too quiet.

Jimmy Neutron: Be careful, guys.

(_Everything's quiet, untill..._)

(_shooting and casting spells_)

Me: Take cover.

Captain Barbossa: Who's there? Who dares to stand in our way?

Me: I'm the devil. Who's asking?

Pete: The devil is not welcome here.

Thea: You got to call yourself the devil in a situation like this?

Me: I can see them a bit and it seems Mandarin took Aurora's place.

Iron Man: Mandarin. My enemy.

Geronimo: You know this villain, Tony.

Iron Man: Unfortunatly yes, he's one of my many enemies.

Me: I know him too. Be careful for his ten rings of power.

Jafar: It's those wretched Defenders again.

Maleficent: Let's teach those fools a lesson.

Scar: What are you doing here?

Oliver Hardy: (_to Sean_) This is all your fault.

Twilight Sparkle: you evildoers are in my world, you know.

Captain Hook: Fuck that.

Thea: Fuck me? Fuck you.

Mandarin: You will pay for such bravado.

Me: Thea, you have to be so combative?

Ursula: Are you calling me a bitch, huh?

Scar: Leave this place or die!

Me: One strike of one of our weapons will really mess up your extensions.

Maleficent: Attack!

Pete: Get this shit, man.

(_shooting and casting spells_)

Geronimo: Please, stop. We just want to talk.

Me: You want to talk? Well, go ahead. Go ahead. (_stops battling while the rest are continue to fight_)

Geronimo: We're not immigrations.

Me: They can't hear you, 'cause they're still attacking you. (_cast spells_)

Fast Eddy (_from the dutch serie Chris & Co_): Fucking villains in a fucking alley with fucking weapons. Shit.

(_shooting and casting spells continue. It's a hard fight._)

Homer: I want to make it home together with my babies. Damn.

(_Homer shoots with one of his guns (normally he can also change into a large ball of fat) and hits Pete, but he's not death_)

Captain Barbossa: Motherfucker. You killed Pete. (_shoots_)

Homer: That bitch.

Pete: Go shoot them, fellas. Fucking shoot them.

(_shooting and casting spells_)

Me: Look out.

Pete: They shot me. They got me, man. Go!

Captain Hook: Got you. (_aims his gun_) Oh no.

(_I hit Hook with a fire spell_)

Captain Hook: Aaaaaawww.

Hades: Oh shit. Oh no. They kill the cat. They kill me. They kill any of us.

Jafar: Keep fighting.

Oogie Boogie: I'm gonna kill you, motherfucker.

(_Blade is trying to concentrate on his aim_)

Oogie Boogie: Come on. Come get me, motherfucker. Come on. You won't take me alive.

Blade: You got three seconds to lay all of your weapons down and put your hands in the air.

Captain Barbossa: I got a present for you. A nice present for you.

Blade: One.

(_shooting_)

Blade: Two.

Captain Barbossa: I'm gonna kill you.

(_Blade throws a weapon to Barbossa, the pirate is lucky he wasn't hit._)

Maleficent: Try as hard as you can. You can't stop the Lords of Shadow.

(_Familiar voice_): Maybe I can.

Me: What the...

Twilight Sparkle: Is that?

(_Discord arrived_)

Discord: Disappear or you will regret all of this.

Maleficent: We never leave. Villains. Attack!

(_Discord is trying to stop Maleficent and her allies and at the good moment he won the battle_)

Pete: Let's get out of here.

Maleficent: People like us never give up their goal.

Pete: With a freak like that? We're never gonna win. I don't know what you're up to, but I'm out of here, sister?

Maleficent: You pitiful coward. Very well, but it's not over yet. You will pay and that mouse girl and autist very sure.

Captain Hook: Retreat!

(_They disappeared through a dark hole_)

Discord: Those sure were powerful villains.

Cera: You can say that again.

Me: Is he truly reformed?

Fluttershy: He truly is. The only thing he needed was a friend. Maybe he went to a life of crime, because he never had a friend.

Thea: I see.

Me: Discord. I have to apologize for...

Discord: Everything?

Me: Well, not everything. But actually for a lot. I'm really impressed that you beat down Maleficent. She's a powerful enemy.

Discord: Yeah, I'm not that mighty, but I have lots of power.

Trap: Three hoorays for Discord. Hip hip...

Defenders: Hooray!

Trap: Hip hip...

Defenders: Hooray!

Trap: Hip hip...

Defenders: Hooray!

(_Meanwhile, Princess Celestia arrives_)

Princess Celestia: Congratulations.

Thea: You were right when you said Fluttershy would be the one to find the way to reform Discord. By treating Discord as a friend, she got him to realize that friendship was actually important to him. And something that, once he had, he didn't want to lose.

Princess Celestia: I'm glad you understand it.

Discord: I want to apologize for everything I've done, Your Majesty.

Me: Hmm. Excuse me, Your Excelency.

Princess Celestia: Yes, Keyblade Master.

Me: Can Discord come with us?

Princess Celestia: Why?

Me: The Defenders might be thankful if we have another member.

Discord: Really?

Me: I can't say it better. Plus, you have more friends when you join us.

Princess Celestia: That's settled. Good luck on your journey. You all have my blessings.

(_And so we went back to Earth and another day will be our next mission_)

Xehanort: Those Defenders are harder than I thought.

Maleficent: I'm sorry, my lord. We've failed

Xehanort: Don't worry. We also must use the big guns and I know the right guy for this job and many others of my team including you will once again invade every world especially Earth.

(_Somewhere in their world in the Volcanic Wasteland, a huge creature rose up from the peak of Bald Mountain ready to summon his servants. Let us hope that our heroes are ready for this horror._)

THE END


End file.
